


playing house, playing for keeps

by brendonurie



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Adoption, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brendonurie/pseuds/brendonurie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ryan and brendon are in love the split never happened and they're all domestic</p>
            </blockquote>





	playing house, playing for keeps

“Brendon, hey, we’re up.”  
“This is stupid. Grooms don’t walk down the aisle.”  
“Sure they do. They do if they want to.”  
“Who says I want to?”  
“You did. Seven months ago. When we started planning the wedding.”

Brendon rolls his eyes. There goes Spencer, being a smart-ass again. Brendon takes a deep, deep breath. Feels the oxygen permeate every inch of his being. Every hair on his head, down to the soles of his feet. When he exhales, he tries sending out the nerves with it. Something Ryan taught him a long, long time ago. Spencer puts his heavy, calloused hand on Brendon’s shoulder.

“Ready?”  
“Ready as I’ll ever be.”  
“That’s reassuring.”

Spencer offers the crook of his arm (Mom and Dad refused to come out), and Brendon takes it. Brendon’s stomach does flips, his heart feels like it’s on fire. Spencer somehow senses this.

“Brendon, what are you so nervous about?”  
“I-- I don’t know. I don’t know.”  
“Listen, Ryan is out there, standing at the altar, waiting for you. He’s facing that sea of people; they’re all watching him. You know how he gets in front of people. But he is watching this door. Watching for you. That’s all. That’s all he wants to see right now. Do you really want to keep him waiting?”

Brendon’s mind flashes out to the other side of the door. Ryan’s standing there, under the little arch, probably craning his neck to see, even though he’s tall enough. His eyes start to itch. But it’s probably from the flower in his pocket. Not from, like, tears or some shit.

“Hey, whoa, Bren. Don’t cry yet. You haven’t even seen him.” Spencer flashes a knowing smile, and pushes open the door. The light floods in and blinds them both temporarily, but they open their eyes and squint against the sun.

Brendon and Ryan make eye contact immediately. Even from here, Brendon can see his boy’s eyes sparkle in the glint of the sun.

***

“Okay, time to head over there.”  
“Okay. Okay.”  
“Mm, the same word twice in a row? What’s eatin’ you, Ross?”  
“I’m nervous. Before you ask, I don’t know why.”  
“Hm, alright. What can I do to help?”

Ryan rubs at his shoulder, trying to soothe himself. “Um, I dunno, kiss me?”  
“Ah, yes, I can do that.”

Brendon plants a long, full kiss on Ryan’s mouth. His lips are warm, but a little dry. Ryan doesn’t mind. Brendon glances down at his watch.

“We’re gonna be late if we don’t get a move on, baby. You gonna be okay?”  
Ryan laughs a breathy laugh. “Of course. Yes.”  
Brendon smiles wide. “Let’s go, then.”

  
Brendon drives, and the two sit in silence. Ryan’s mind goes a mile a minute. _What if she doesn’t like me? What if we mess her up? How do we know what to do?_ As always, Brendon seems to hear him thinking and gently places his hand on Ryan’s knee. It still gives Ryan a start; he always gets too terribly lost in his thoughts. He looks over at Brendon, his husband, the light of his life. Brendon just nods out to the road ahead of them, gesturing for Ryan to look. Ryan’s head snaps forward, looking for the sign.

_Share Your Heart LA_. There it is. Ryan’s heart pounds in his chest, threatening to burst out of his ribcage. Before he knows it, the car is parked in the lot, and Brendon’s unbuckling his seatbelt. Before his left hand can get to the door handle, though, Ryan’s got his right hand. They lock eyes.

“What’s wrong?”  
“Just, please. Just tell me I’m going to be good at this.”  
“What makes you think--”  
“No, please, not now. Just tell me. Just tell me I won’t ruin her.”  
“Ryan. You’re not going to ruin her. You’re going to be amazing at this.”  
Ryan shifts uncomfortably.  
“Maybe-- Maybe not at first. But it’s okay. We’ll get better. We’ll both be great. We’ll be wonderful. _She’ll_ be wonderful. I promise.” Brendon lifts Ryan’s hand to place a gentle, gentle, gentle kiss on the back of it. “Let’s go get her.”

  
The elevator doors slide open. There’s a bunch of people, sort of hurrying around them. All nametags and manila folders and clacking shoes on the tile. They make their way around to the reception area.

The waiting room is clean, almost sterile. The back wall is all window, and it’s a beautiful day outside. The sunlight streams inside, casting long rectangles on the floor. The room is almost completely empty, save for one tiny soul in the corner of the room, and the social worker waiting with her. She’s coloring in a coloring book, just going wild with the blue crayon. Sounds like she’s humming the tiniest little tune.

The social worker becomes aware of their presence and looks up at them to greet them.

“Celia, your family is here!”

For the first time in ages, Ryan feels like he can breathe.

***

“Ryan, where are you?” Brendon curses under his breath. “The bus is going to be here any minute!”  
“Hang on, I’m trying to-- Where’s the camera?”  
“Good lord, Ryan, use your six-hundred dollar iPhone!”  
“It’s just not the same!” While he’s yelling this, Ryan’s coming down the stairs with a dusty little disposable camera, a relic that was never meant to see the light of day past 2003. “This thing’s still got about 8 shots left on it!”  
“Mhm, and what are the chances that the film hasn’t expired?”  
“I guess we’ll find out when we develop it. Smile, Celia!” Ryan clicks the camera and it flashes bright, even in the light of the morning. Celia giggles, but then becomes serious.  
“Daddy, listen. I have to go to school.”  
“I know, honey, that’s why I’m taking pictures.”  
“Okay, good. Don’t forget, okay? I have to go to school.”  
“Of course, honey. Brendon, get down, pose with her.”  
Brendon crouches down and reels their daughter in close. One of his hands covers her whole side, she’s such a tiny thing. Brendon absolutely adores her. Ryan snaps a few more pictures and looks pretty satisfied (Brendon makes him take a few with one of their phones, just for good measure).

“Okay, babe, go get Georgie.”  
“Ah, right. Hang on.” Ryan bustles out of the room, only to return shortly with the newest addition to the Urie-Ross household. Little baby Georgie. Ryan juggles the baby on his hip, looking like the perfect picture of domesticity. Brendon absolutely adores that, too.

Outside, the rumbling engine of the bus can be heard, as well as a short burst from the horn.

“Okay, okay, let’s take one more picture.” Brendon hefts Celia up onto his own hip, and he and Ryan magnetize together. They share a quick, sweet kiss before looking into the camera.

“Ready? One, two, three!”

They send Celia out to the bus, watching her leave from the doorway. The bus driver waves, and both of them wave back. They watch the bus until they can’t see it anymore. Brendon hears a soft sniffle from beside him.

“There she goes.”  
“I know. I can’t believe it.”  
“Neither can I.” Ryan trails off a bit, no longer able to hold back the few tears he has to shed.

Brendon gathers his husband and his son up in his arms, comforting Ryan and keeping Georgie warm. The family stands there, in the doorway of their home, sniffling a bit.

“Here, let’s look at the picture.” Brendon pulls his phone out and clicks through a few things. He opens up the camera roll, and, wow. There they are. Their tiny, perfect family. Brendon never thought he’d be here, but he’s damn glad he is, and that Ryan is there to share it with him.

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to an anon who busted into my askbox tonite. love u....this one's for you buddie


End file.
